Hazy Mists of Nature
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: Just an idea I got, please tell me what you think. GW/SM crossover
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

Hazy Mists of Nature 

The dark night sky casts shadows upon the Stephard Kingdom in Hawaii. The stars twinkled with dirty mirth and the moon shines a dangerous eerie silver glow. 

"THAT'S THE TENTH TIME THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL GOT AWAY WITH CLASSIFIED IMFORMATION. ARE YOU PUPOSEFULLY LETTING HER GET AWAY OR WHAT? CAPTURE HER YOU IDIOTS!" An OZ captain commanded, while screaming in a soldier's ear. Both were standing outside one of OZ's "secret" bases. 

"Yes, sir." The soldier stated and quickly ran off to his commanding squad. "Listen. We have to catch her this time. We should've learned from our mistakes in the past. With the Gundams to worry about and her it's going to be tuff, but if we catch her now we won't have to worry about her anymore and we could focus only on the Gundams. SO FOCUS ONLY ON HER! She has the plans of the new mobile suits we were going to create and we need them. Let's go."

Six soldiers all in brown and black uniforms carrying guns were running down a stranded street of where they last saw her heading.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere lets split up." The leader commanded, causing all the soldiers to scatter in different directions. One lone soldier went deep into an alley that led to a huge open field. Reaching the center of the alley, he carefully spins around to get a better view around him. Bleak black, shadows of gray, and bold black out-lines are all that are visible to his eight-teen year old hazel eyes. Facing forward again he stops dead in his tracks. There's an outline of a teen-aged girl standing there wearing black baggy jeans that have a rip on the left leg near the knee, a loose black tank-top, and a black long-sleeved loose blouse that was open blowing loosely in the wind. She had a black baseball cap that sat on her head but not covering all of her silvery-blonde hair that hung onto her shoulders. Her head was facing the torn up pavement.

"Scared?" The girl asked amusement laced her voice as her head still facing the street ground. "You should be." Her head snapped up, icy eyes that were silvery-blue stared straight at him boring into his soul. The corners of her lip tugged up a fraction of a centimeter as she read the emotions that plastered his face, but then her lips turned into a pout. "Looking for this?" She held up the disk in what looked like a fragile pale hand. The soldier just nodded his head, still looking in her ice-blue eyes that were the only color besides shades of gray that surrounded them and he could see. "Come and get it." With that taunt the ground beneath the soldier and only the soldier trembled causing him to stumble in order to keep his balance. Dark gray clouds formed out of nowhere shedding ice cold rain pouring onto Earth's grounds. The freezing rain caused the soldier to shiver involuntarily. He looked towards the girl who was glowing a dark blue era, the rain not even touching her. A silver blinding light erupted in front him and when the ground was still again and the silver light was gone, so was the girl. The freezing cold rain still raided the kingdom and if you looked closely at the droplets of the rain you could see a faint silver glow out-line each and every one of the drops. Thunder shook the grounds, and lighting crashed hitting OZ's base in every direction. The base stirred violently and blew up into flames slowly crumbling onto the dirt. The rain was only feeding the fire's blaze. Wind brutally caught the ashes causing them to float in the air and leading them to rest on fresh ground starting more corruption on the islands of Hawaii.

Not far away a girl stood on a tall building watching the damage being done. The ice-cold rain drenched her but she didn't seem to take notice. Her cloths were black baggy jeans that have a rip on the left leg near the knee, a loose black tank top, and a black long-sleeved loose blouse that was open blowing loosely in the wind, the same girl who was just in the alley toying with the soldier. She had a black baseball cap that sat on her head but not covering all of her silvery-blonde hair that hung onto her shoulders. Turning her head so it was facing the sky and taking off her hat now holding it in her right hand. She opened her mouth tasting the fresh cool rain invade her mouth and caress her face. Twirling around with her arms spread out and her eyes tightly closed, she ignored the deadly explosions that happened next. All the sudden stopping with her eyes now lightly closed, in a bright silver light she was gone and out of the state now in a lonely apartment that was located in the Peacecraft Kingdom she appeared. 


	2. Hazy Mists of Nature 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Hazy Mists of Nature 1

Dark clouds roamed over the Peacecraft Kingdom as five seventeen-year-old boys walked up the stone steps that led to Peacecraft Academy. A school all of them were attending. 

"Why do we have to go to school, isn't protecting the Earth enough. This is the thanks we get for saving these sorry people asses." Duo Maxwell muttered, his chestnut long brown hair that was in a braid swayed side to side as he shook his head dejectedly, but then perked up his indigo eyes sparked playfully, "Hey, at lease we may get to see some hot chicks!" 

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei, a boy with slick black hair that was held in a tiny ponytail at the back of his thick head and bold black eyes demanded. The other three boys just kept on walking ignoring the two. Trowa who was strolling next to Wufei had brown hair that was spiky and covered his right eye; his eyes were the color of calm forest green. Quatre who was walking next to Trowa had pale blonde wild hair that hung a little bit over his eyes; his eyes were a dark peaceful shade of blue. Heero took stern steps showing his ground and to warn people that he isn't someone to mess with. He had dark chocolate brown hair that was wild like Quatre's and that hung a little bit over his eyes, his eyes were a dark clouded blue that were like the deep depths of the Arctic Ocean. All of them were wearing gray suits that were required by the Academy's regulations.

"You guys got here early. It's only six A.M." The boys whirled around to be greeted with a girl that had long straight sandy blonde hair and stern blue eyes. She had her arms crossed over her books that she carried and her posture was flawlessly straight. 

"Queen Relena." Quatre stated politely. The others just acted indifferent except for Duo who slung his arm around her shoulder.

"So how's the royal life these days? Any handsome suitors come to court you?"

"Duo, that now only happens in fairy tales." Quatre softly informed him.

"Oh, oh well so howz it goin' Relena." Relena shook his arm off her shoulders. Duo put his hand to his forehead. "Oh, that hurt. Rejected." Then he hung his head. Relena hit him in the shoulder playfully. 

"Pretty good, how about you guys? I've noticed you were busy last night." Heero's eyes flickered and demanded, 

"What do you mean busy?"

"Oh, well I got to get to a meeting, maybe I'll see you guys around. Good day." With that Relena headed away from them totally ignoring Heero's question.

"Hey, she's not following you all over the place anymore Hee" Duo smiled mysteriously as he used Heero's nickname that he himself gave. Heero just ignored Duo as they all started to head towards the academy again. "She's now playing hard to get my man." Duo continued unfazed by the cold shoulder he received. Duo then slung his arm over Heero's broad shoulders as they walked through the bronze doors entering the hallway towards their same classroom. 

"Beep, Beeep." A black alarm clock rang throughout the apartment. A girl slipped her arm out of the covers that bound it and slammed the top button that turns it off savagely, shutting it up successfully. Grumbling she slowly pulled the covers off her body and sat up swinging her legs off the bed so they now rest on the soft black carpeting floor. It was six-thirty in the morning. Her hands cradled her head as her elbows rested upon her knees. Muttering curses about how school is such a pain in the . . . 

After her cold shower she dressed in baggy black jeans and a dark maroon loose tank top. 

'Who cares about the damn dress code.' She thought angrily. Pulling her silver-blonde hair up into a high ponytail with a black scrunchy she grabbed her black back-pack over her shoulders, her car keys that she has been using ever since she was fourteen, now just starting to drive legally since she turned sixteen not to long ago. Slamming the door and locking it she jumped into her car and sped to school ignoring the speed limits. 

'They make us get up this early for school, they pay the consequences.' Was her last thought as she swerved to a stop on the side of the street in front of Peacecraft Academy. 

"What a original name." She mumbled in dark sarcastic humor trying to lighten up her mood. 

"I know, you think they would have more creativity. I'm Dorothy Winafred." The girl turned around to see another girl that looked a couple years older then herself with long blonde hair that had a bold black head band in it. Her eyes are what caught her attention though. They were fuzzy glazed lilac purple, and full of deception.

"Serena." Serena stated with and icy edge in her voice. Grabbing her backpack from the car she slung it over her shoulder with little effort and walked away towards the Academy's gates, totally ignoring Dorothy after she stated her name. Serena never tolerated deception, greed, or power hungry, lazy ass humans. It just wasn't her style.

Dorothy stayed behind, her eyes burned through Serena's back and finally she smirked. 

'A challenge.' Dorothy's smirk turned into a smile as the thought sunk in. 'How refreshing.'

Serena calmly entered the classroom that supposedly was her homeroom class right after the first bell rang. Handing the note that she received from the office to the gray-hair, aqua eyed women, Mrs. Sciddish her teacher, then sitting herself down to in the back row. Everyone in the room was looking at her curiously and were all quiet except for a couple kids who were whispering to each other.

"Umm, Ms. Serena Strife. Welcome to our class, next time will you please wear your uniform?" Mrs. Sciddish gently instructed. Waiting for a response Mrs. Sciddish was sort of shocked that she didn't receive one but didn't show it and went on to take attendance. The bell rang again sending everyone to there next classes. 

"Have a nice day." Mrs. Sciddish cheerfully stated and sighed in relief when everyone left the room, correction, almost everyone. Serena was looking at her schedule when everyone left and now stood up from her desk leaving the classroom not even glancing at the teacher. Mrs. Sciddish sighed again and sat back into her soft gray comfy chair at her desk, closing her eyes softly and almost falling into a deep sleep until the tardy bell ripped the peacefulness that enraptured her mind. 'This is going to be a verrryyy long day.'

At lunch Serena sat alone against a red maple tree. Eating all her lunch and still a little hungry she settled to just drinking the can of Dr. Pepper she had left in her lunch, since it was also the only thing she could do. Leaning her head against the tree's gruff bark she closed her eyes peacefully. Her features softened and a smile tugged at her lips as a cool breeze rustled the leaves on the tree causing some to swirl onto her. 

"Hey, you're new here right? Well, I'm Relena, Queen Relena, but you could just call me Relena. How do you like it here?" A light regal voice interrupted her thoughts. Opening up one weary frosty eye to look at the 'Queen' of this kingdom she responded carelessly. 

"I don't know, I was only here for half the day." 

"Oh." Relena gasped in shock. 'Rude ungrateful girl. These people are why we have wars and can not contain peace.' Relena thought and shook her head dejectedly. "Hey do you want to meet some new people?" Both of Serena's eyes were now open as she thought of the situation. 

'Why not, that way you won't be suspicious and you may actually get part of a normal life.' 'Harsh.' With that thought Serena answered indifferently, 

"No." That was the only answer Relena received and got a little pissed, "Sorry, Queen Relena but I have to leave you to yourself now. Please excuse me," and an excuse to leave, if you could even call it that. Relena sighed; she wasn't beginning to like this new girl, not liking her at all. Serena grabbed her empty brown paper bag that held her lunch and grabbed her Dr. Pepper. Throwing them both in the garbage can while entering the grand building. Standing still in the doorway and looking ahead blankly a crazy sight greeted her. 

"MAXWELL! You baka, I'm going to get you." Serena saw a Chinese guy chasing an American guy with long braided hair who was making faces at him. Three boys were standing and watching not far behind them.

"DUO LOOK OUT!" The one with pale blonde hair yelled frantically. Duo turned just in time to see Serena in front of him. Instead of crashing into her he skillfully dodged but ran into the wall. 

"Ouch." Duo stated with a lopsided grin. "Hey, I'm Duo sorry for almost running into you." He apologized sincerely and now fully smiling and facing her. 

"Doesn't matter. You okay?" Serena questioned with a gentle but cautious look in her eyes.

"Yup! It takes way more then a wall to bring me down!" Serena then nodded her head and headed to her social studies class that she had in about three minutes. 

Duo turned back and the five guys were now together walking to their next class also. The fight between Duo and Wufei was forgotten. A flood of other students entered the building a moment later all heading in their separate directions.

When Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero entered there next class they saw the same girl that Duo almost ran into, was sitting at the back of the classroom. They also decided to sit at the back of the class. Many more students gossiped while entering the room as they took a seat. The bell shrilled through the Academy leaving a deadly silence until Ms. Barley, the teacher, finally decided to break it. 

"Hello class, I see everyone is present today. That is very good. We are going to talk about wars and what they mean today, since a war is happening to us at this very moment."

A girl barged through the wooden door panting. She had a red bow that held up half of her layered golden hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing a golden yellow spaghetti strap tank top and black leather flares you could say she was hot. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your class, umm Ms. Barley, but may I please take Serena Strife out of school right now and for the rest of the day. It's an emergency." The unexpected girl now stood calmly in front of the classroom. Mina's and Serena's eyes locked. They flickered constantly with different emotions that the people around them who were watching, it was impossible to identify. It was almost as if they were talking to each other with their eyes. Ms. Barley broke that though when her stern indignant voice answered Mina's request.

"No. You may not take her out of this school or classroom without permission, a note, or call from a guardian giving permission and I'm sure you don't even have one Mina Chain. I know this because you are in my homeroom and if I did let you go then it would be like letting two friends ditch school. No, now go back to your class, who do you take me for?" Mina's eyes in response flickered to panic.

"But . . . but she's my cousin!" Mina's voice rose, her eyes now huge. "And it's an emergency!" Then she turned back to Serena and whispered softly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's Rei." Mina's head now faced the ground. Lifting it slowly back up her eyes filled with sadness as she stared at Serena whose eyes were full of fear and guilt. "I'm sorry." Mina continued. Serena got out of her seat slowly and walked up to Mina understanding what Mina was trying to tell her. Patting Mina on the back she whispered in her ear so only she could here her, 

"It's okay. We'll get her back. She is my older sister after all, so she'll survive for a few days until we can reach her. She takes after me remember?" Serena smirked. Mina's eyes lightened up and stated softly in fake confusion and certainty,

"Rei's only a half a year older then you and don't you mean YOU take after HER." Serena just scowled but her eyes held a rare spark of happiness that was only shown when she was around her true friends. 

"Shut up. Come on lets go." Serena commanded gently as they turned to leave the classroom.

"Go where?" Three OZ soldiers stood in the doorframe holding a girl with long layered raven hair that had violet highlights. Her eyes were half closed but you could tell they were the color of furious dark violet. Her left eye was puffy and bruised. Blood trickled through her lips trailing down her chin and splattering onto the white tile floor. 

"Rei." Serena and Mina whispered shocked. Rage burned in Serena's eyes. Ice turned to fire as her silver-blue eyes turned to the darkest blue of the night sky. 

"We're looking for a girl, blonde hair blue eyes. Name of Serena Strife, Rei Strife's sister." A soldier's monotone voice didn't cut the tension that loaded the room; instead his voice only caused more people to stiffen and the tension thicken. The other two soldiers holding Rei who was leaning over putting practically all her weight on them lifted Rei up a little higher as to show who Rei was. "Since you two ladies spoke her name when we walked in and both have blonde hair and blue eyes one of you must be Serena Strife. Please tell us which one of you are." The soldier smirked. Serena calmed down her eyes were still dark as the midnight sky though. Mina's eyes held a calm cold exterior. Neither showing any emotions except for ice. The two soldiers threw Rei to the ground causing her to hit it with a sickening thud. Serena had the urge to catch her and hold her but quickly pushed that feeling aside. Not quick enough though as the soldier who spoke caught the emotion and took out his gun. Serena rammed Mina against the dusty chalkboard as the soldier pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her arm. Gasping at the burning pain it brought, sizzling against her muscles and slowly burning a deeper hole. The soldier grabbed the arm he shot squeezing the wound hard. Serena stiffened but didn't cry, in fact she blocked any show of emotion she might of had. Using her other arm Serena grabbed the gun from the soldier and shot the other two soldiers by the door in the shins causing them to drop to the ground unable to stand and hold there weight. Looking at her arm where the soldier who spoke to her hold tightened, she took the gun and pointed it between his eyes. Instead of shooting though, she grabbed his head lowering it with her other hand. Then she hit the cold black steel of the gun against the back of his head. The soldier's eyes blurred, everything swayed as all coherent thoughts were blocked from entering his mind. Dropping him to the floor Serena stuck the gun in the back of her jeans by her waste, picking up Rei, her sister, she ran out the door. Mina not far behind.

The class was stunned into silence except for Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Heero, and Quatre who were surprised at what occurred. They all stood up and rushed out the door two minutes after Rei, Mina, and Serena left. School was canceled for the rest of the day and the next in order to figure out what just happened in order to make this happen. 

"Can we teleport?" Mina asked as they ran swiftly through a dark alley. Serena's arm was dripping with blood and the pain was increasing with the weight of Rei's head against it. The sky darkened as cool rain lightly poured down.

"No, I have a feeling someone's following us, but we need to get Rei some medical treatment." Serena answered getting a thoughtful look. "You know this was a great day for us to start our first day of school." Serena smirked as Mina smiled. "Let's go to my apartment instead."

"Yeah, I haven't seen your puppy lately." Serena laughed. 

"Shade. I didn't see him this morning, but he's always looking for trouble." A weak voice stopped their conversation.

"I never knew you could laugh when I'm lying here feeling like a corpse that's to stubborn to stay dead." Rei mumbled, then moaned she jerked in Serena's arms when Serena jumped on a dumpster and over a fence landing on the other side in a crouch. Mina followed. Rei projected into a form free of pain. She went into the realms of dreaming, dreaming of a place that holds no tears of rain.


	3. Hazy Mists of Nature 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

AN: Sailor_Siver_Moon asked me why didn't Serena just heal Rei right there while they were running since Mina asked if they could just teleport. Well, since Serena thought they were being followed (refer to chapter 1) she didn't want to risk the chances of showing anything that would get them in more conflict then they already were. Thanks for asking me though. I'm really glad you did because I didn't really think of Serena's healing ability until you mentioned it. Thanks again and thanks everyone for the opinions you gave!

Warning: Dark and naughty language

Hazy Mists of Nature 2

Mina opened Serena's apartment door with her own set of key's that Serena gave her since Serena had her hands full holding Rei. Setting Rei on the bed Serena turned towards Mina and waited until Mina closed the door until speaking. 

"So, do you think anyone was following us?" 

"No clue. That's Lita's department and you are known to being paranoid at times Sere." Mina smiled and went to the bathroom to retrieve a medical kit. When she returned Mina saw a smoky gray puppy licking Serena's face with glee. Putting the medical kit down on the ground Mina stated sort of hurt.

"So I don't get a greeting do I Shade? What you're not glad to see me?" Shade's ears perked up and it scattered out of Serena's hold jumping into Mina's open arms. "Guess he likes me better." Serena just shook her head in amusement then turning her attention back to Rei. Closing the curtain over the only window that she had on her apartment she kneeled besides the bed where Rei laid. Shutting her eyes in concentration, raising her hands over Rei's forehead and heart a pale silver glow slowly flooded the room. After about a minute passing, Serena's eyes snapped open exactly at the same time as Rei's. 

"Ugh, What happened, every part of my body aches?" Rei groggily sat up. Serena stared at her blankly but then slowly pushed her back down to the soft comfortable bed. 

"Just sleep."

"Whatever you say." Rei mumbled and was quickly back dreaming.

"Wonder where Ami and Lita are? Do you think they went to Cryptic? Hey, why don't we just contact them with our communicators Ami created us! Duh." Mina berated herself. "You contact Ami and I'll contact Lita. Where's your communicator anyway?" Serena looked at Mina while grabbing what looked like a watch quickly off her dresser and slipped it on her wrist. 

"Right here?" Serena answered while showing the watch/communicator that was on her wrist and rolling her eyes for she knew what was coming.

"YOU FORGOT IT! How many times do we have to tell you to ALWAYS wear it! If Rei was up right now you would surely be in for it." 

"Yeah, whatever." Serena looked down at her communicator that was also a watch. It had a black chain band and the face of the watch was silver. Opening up the face there was a screen with six buttons on it. Red was to contact Rei, green was to contact Lita, gold to contact Mina, baby blue was to contact Ami, dark blue was all call, silver was emergency, and black was herself, Serena. 

Mina took out her communicator/watch out of her pocket. It had a silver chain band and the face of the watch was gold. Opening it up she pressed the green button. A girl with auburn brown hair that was held in a high ponytail and sharp forest green eyes appeared on the screen. 

"Lita here, what's up?"

"Well, Rei somehow . . ." 

"We were wondering where you guys were and what you were up to." Serena cut Mina off and glared at her. Mina just stared at Serena grimly, she should've known Serena wouldn't want anyone to know of Rei being caught. 

"Well, nothing much, were back at Cryptic, Amy is trying to create stronger and useful weapons, I'm fixing up some things. Coming down?" Lita replied looking sort of pre-occupied.

"Yeah, probably later. Well thanks Lita. See ya around." Mina stated cheerfully with a big grin. The screen turned black causing Mina's smile to disappear as if it was never there. Rei's communicator had a black chain band and the face of the communicator is dark red. Ami's has a silver chain band and the face of the communicator is baby blue. Lita's band was also silver, but the face on her communicator was green.

Serena walked over to the medical kit and grabbed the tweezers. 

'Man this is goin' to hurt like hell.' Serena thought as she slowly, painfully lowered the tweezers into her wound grabbing the blazing bullet she felt like screaming but kept her expression calm. Quickly yanking the bullet out of her arm she gasped. Man she didn't like this one bit. The scorching pain faded slowly after she cleaned it out and started to wrap it. During all this Mina just played with Shade who was jumping up, down, and around her barking playfully as Mina giggled. 

"Man, I love feeling like a kid.' Mina thought as Shade jumped and tried to stand on his two hind legs by leaning on her thighs. Didn't work. Mina giggled again and fell back on an open chair. Shade quickly placing himself on her lap making himself comfortable. 

"What now? Wait till Rei wakes up then head to Cryptic?" 

"Yeah, if that's okay with you? Want to order pizza while we wait. I'm starving." Mina smiled then responded laughter filling her voice,

"You're always hungry." 

"Hey." Serena playfully growled warningly. Picking up the phone dialing a place that you can order pizza she orders just plain cheese not even bothering to ask what Mina likes since she already knew. 

After ten minutes the doorbell rang. 

"They can't already be here can they?" Mina asked as Serena went towards the door. Just to be sure Mina called out, "WHO IS IT?" A gruff voice responded, barely able to understand it,

" Pizza delivery." Serena gave Mina a questioning look. Mina nodded her head back. 'Maybe they had an extra one made?' Mina convinced herself. 

Serena opened the door to be greeted by the sight of five teenage boys all glaring at her. 

'Shit, not good, not good at all. Gundam pilots who would've thought, ran into them this morning and they happened to be in the same class of that incident.' Serena scowled inwardly, this was not good. Slamming the door shut did not work as a foot stopped it from completely closing. Backing off and opening the door Serena decided that she should just try and play in cool, but being held gun point by Gundam Pilot 01 was pissing her off. Mina shot up from her seat as soon as she saw who it was. Shade landed on the floor roughly and whimpered. Shade then looked up curiously examining what was happening. Sensing Serena, his master and friend's barely detectable tension, Shade ran up in front of her as if to protect her. 

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Serena demanded getting straight to the point.

"Geez, aren't we a rude one?" Duo answered while rolling his eyes.

"We are the one's asking the questions." Heero commanded, his gun still facing her head as all of the pilots, (Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Heero) entered the room. Trowa closing and locking the apartments pale white door behind them all. 

"Who are you and what do you have to do with OZ?" Quatre softly but sternly asked. 

"OZ?" Mina asked faking bewilderness. "Those pompous jerks, hurt my cousin what would we have anything to do with them?" 

"Cut the crap women." Wufei intertwined. "We heard everything you said. Even about that place called Cryptic. You tell us who you are or we kill you. You're choice."

Serena looked at Mina. There eyes flashing back and forth. To the gundam pilots it looked like they were giving up, but really they knew each other close enough to communicate by emotions. 

"Sure, on one condition." Mina spoke up first braking the moment of peace. "You put that gun away." 

"How do we know you won't try anything . . . tricky." Duo suspiciously stated half-serious half- joking. 

" You're just going to have to take that chance now aren't you?" Mina responded. Heero slowly placed his gun in the back of his pants but his hand was close by it ready to take it back out any second.

"Tell us who you are and who you work for." Wufei demanded. Serena nodded her head to Mina as Mina nodded back. 

"How about we show you?" Mina responded.

"We work for no one except ourselves. We fight for peace and truth." Serena added blankly as she picked up Rei and Mina put her hand on Serena's shoulder. 

"As for who we are. That is none of your business." Mina stated and winked just before they disappeared in silver and gold light. 

"Where the hell did they go?" Wufei yelled really pissed off at the moment.

"Geesh that's a useful trick, I wonder if they could show me how to do that?" Duo wondered curiously. 

"I say we try to locate Cryptic and see what that is." Quatre suggested as Heero and Trowa nodded in response they unlocked the door and left the place. After they were out of sight Mina, and Serena holding Rei reappeared. 

"Can't believe that worked. All they had to do was come over to this spot and they'd run into us." Mina exclaimed shocked at their stupidity. "They didn't even try to search your place Sere." Serena looked at Mina blankly. "Invisibility spells I guess do come in handy. " Mina continued awed.

"Let's get to Cryptic, I'll just say Rei fell asleep and we didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber in your case . . . you just didn't have the guts." Serena teased.

"Hey, I resent that and what about the pizza?" 

"Forget about it, go lock the door." Serena commanded.

"Why me?" Mina complained. Serena just glared at her. "Okay, okay, I get the message." After Mina slammed the door shut and locked it she put her hand on Serena's shoulder again since Serena still was holding Rei. "They didn't even have the decency to shut the door." Mina mumbled as they transported to Cryptic, an underground base.

Appearing in on gray cold cement underground Mina took her hand off Serena's shoulder as she looked around. 

"I see nothings changed." Mina commented.

"The last it we were here was yesterday." Serena dryly reminded Mina, Mina ignored her. Noises of clanking and electronic devices filled the room. Serena looked around and saw four huge mobile suits made of gundamium alloy, just as a tall girl around the age of twenty with long dark green hair and garnet red eyes walked up to her. 

"I don't see why we need them." Serena scowled. The lady stared at her mockingly,

"In order to protect the colonies and Earth I thought you knew that already. Not to mention you're the only one who can control as much power as you do without them. Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami can control their elements to great extent but not as good as you. What happened to Rei?" 

"Fell asleep, take her to her room for me?" Serena told more then asked.

"Of course." The lady took Rei into her arms. " I moved your gundam and it is in another room since I know you like your privacy. Go work on it." Serena stared coldly at her. 

"Why thank you I think I will sometime like I always do Ms. Time." Serena mockingly bowed deeply and left the room towards the lab where she knew Ami would be working on weaponry.

"Will you guys ever get along?" Mina asked agitated. 

"If she had a better attitude I think it might work. It's not my fault." Setsuna Time stated calmly and left Mina alone. Mina sighed and headed towards the training room where she knew Lita was probably at. 

Serena opened the door to the lab and entered. A bunch of chemistry, chemicals, and weapons, as

long as testing areas filled her vision. Spotting Ami working at a counter mixing chemicals she stood across from her leaning on the table. 

"Hey." Serena softly greeted.

"Oh hey Sere, how was the mission?" Ami gently asked.

"Fine." With that Serena pushed herself up to stand straight and grabbed a pair of goggles.

"Don't you want to train?" Ami asked curiously since that was what Serena mostly did on her free time here or work on her Gundam.

"No." with that they both went back to work. Ami mixing chemicals trying to figure out a strong quick traceless poison that they could use on other people to knock them out for a long period of time as Serena worked on trying to figure out a chemical to code bullets with in order to make them more dangerous.

Lita was kicking and punching at a red bag when Mina came through the door. 

"Hey, whats up!" Mina cheerfully greeted. 

"Hey." Lita calmly greeted back. "Wanna spar?" Lita then asked with a sparkling glint in her green eyes. 

"How did you know." Mina faked astonishment and without warning she attacked Lita head on.

Heero was searching the internet and files trying to locate any place called Cryptic as Quatre was helping. Wufei was sparring with an imaginary partner as Duo worked on his Deathscythe Gundam and Trowa worked on his Heavyarms gundam. They all were in a huge what looked like a basement or cellar. 

"We have a mission." Heero's cold voice caused everyone to freeze and listen. "The 34 west perimeter section 5 has to be destroyed." 

"What?" Duo asked incredulously. 

"It's on of OZ's base Duo." Quartre informed him. "You're gundams ready?" 

"Yep!" Duo yelled with a grin and stepped into his cockpit of his gundam, Trowa just nodded his head and stepped in his. Heero jumped into his Gundam as did Wufei. Quatre was the last one to enter his Gundam, his calm blue eyes turned into waves of turmoil, while he took off following all the other Gundams towards one of OZ's bases. 

Serena finished coding many bullets with a toxic poison that could kill almost immediately, 'The quicker you die the less painful it is.' Ran through her mind as she now typed on her lab top hacking into some of OZ's folders. Serena's eyes narrowed dangerously at the screen as she read a folder titled "Project Child Soldier." 

"Ami, get over here." Serena commanded gently. Ami looked up from her work, took off her goggles and placed them on her the top of her head. Walking over to screen where Serena stared at transfixed she began to read the text. Ami's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"We got to do something." Ami whispered, "Mission." Ami concluded as she took off her lab coat now wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. Serena still wearing her maroon tank top and black baggy pants stood up scratching the stool against the tile that was placed in this room. 

"Lets get the others. I don't know if we can do this alone. There's many OZ soldiers guarding that area and we may need help." Serena advised as she loaded four guns. "Two for you and two for me." Serena stated as she gave Ami two guns and stuck one of her guns in her shoe and held the other one. Ami did the same. Walking out of the laboratory they noticed that the place looked pretty deserted. Only a couple of manufactures were present. Serena noticed a woman with flaming wavy hair and sharp violet eyes not to far ahead talking to a guy and smirking at the fear the guy visibly showed. Serena walked up to her calmly as the man fled away in a hurry. The woman turned towards her and smirked while taunting,

"What's the matter Sere?" Her violet eyes full of mockery as her voice coated with sugary sweetness. Serena grabbed her and pinned her against the wall slamming her hard, while demanding, her voice like shards of ice, 

"Where is everyone?" 

"Oh, well there was a mission . . . and well I thought you knew and told them you already left. So they quickly raced after you while I was supposed to tell Ami. I guess it slipped my mind." The women's face darkened, "Setsuna isn't at all happy with you . . . you better run while you have the chance." Serena through her to the ground roughly,

"What mission was it?" Serena scowled. 

"To destroy base the 34 west perimeter section 5." Serena's face paled as did Ami's. Sharing a look.

"Teleport?" Ami suggested.

"That wouldn't work because we don't know what the base looks like. We have to take our Gundams. Not to mention I'm drained from magic spells today. I don't think I'll last." With that they both split up heading for there respectful Gundams. 

Ami entered her Gundam's cockpit. On the outside her Gundam was ice blue and silver. In her Gundams left hand she held a beam cannon and her right hand is able to shoot a magical substance that would freeze an opponent in place, then blow up five seconds after. Activating her Gundam in her cockpit on the outside the Gundam's eyes glowed an eerie dark blue.

Serena slid into her Gundam's cockpit quickly activating the controls. Her gundam on the outside was mostly black with gold. In her right hand there was a glaive that was made of dark, dark, red energy, the same color of the Gundam's eyes when activated. Opening the hatchet Serena blasted her gundam into the air right next to Ami who was already ready. 

"Ready Rancor?" Ami asked Serena using Serena's gundam's name. 

"Yeah, Paradox. Let's go." With that, they both blasted off through the dark for it was now night. 

"What the hell?" Lita exclaimed, her dark green and silver gundam rammed through a row of trees.

" Dragon Spear are you alright?" Mina's voice sounded through Lita's communicator. 

"Yes, but where in the world is Serena and Ami, damn it." Mina didn't respond. "Goldenrod are you still there?" Lita's voice held urgency. 

"Yeah, sorry the Gundam pilots are here, we have some help. Fire Wing is still weak, Rei hasn't really woken up from her nice nap." Mina explained hoping the lie would pass, "But with the gundam pilots, if they help us we might be able to annihilate the OZ's mobile suits in an hour without serious damage. 

"Do you have the coordinates?" Serena asked Ami through the communicators. 

"We should land here and we can sneak through the back. It's the closest way to the room. We have to do this quickly if we want to succeed."

"Should we contact the others and tell them what were doing?" Serena suggested as they landed into an area of a forest.

"Try it." Ami responded while shutting down her Gundam and jumping to the soft ground. Serena followed suit as she opened her communicator/watch. 

"Mina, Mina answer me now." Serena growled lowly. 

"What? Why aren't you here! We need you! Where's Ami! Get here now!" Mina's voice frantically came through and the connection was broken. Serena looked at Ami. Ami just shrugged and ran off indicating for Serena to follow.

"Where are they!" Lita scowled to Mina her Gundam's eyes glowing a dangerous neon green.

"I don't know." Mina responded gravely as she gut through two mobile suits with her Gundam's golden energy sword. Mina's gundam Goldenrod was the color of silver and gold. An energy sword in her left Gundam's hand as her Gundam's right hand is able to shoot a chain out and trap mobile suits long enough to destroy them, the eye's of her Gundam were purple. Rei's Gundam Fire Wing was dominated silver and dark red. The eyes of her Gundam were glowing black.

The Gundam pilots were destroying dozens of OZ's mobile suits fiercely. Every now and then each of them would glance at the other Gundams watching their moves and trying to figure out their mission or what they were here to accomplish. 

"We don't have much time." Serena informed Ami as they ran down a corridor hiding in the shadows as soldiers ran by. The building trembled and red lights flared all over the building, a warning for everyone to evacuate. 

"I know." Ami whispered as she pointed at a door. Serena held her gun towards the electrical door and shot it three times at the identification block. The bullets sizzled through the wires as the doors slid open. "This is it." Ami ran towards one of the machines that vacated the room. Fifty screens seemed to be against the wall as a picture of a room with what looked like fifty kids on them appeared. "I know where this is. I'll get them out. You try and protect that area as well as you can. Got it?" Serena nodded as Ami ran off. Looking at the screen of young children no more then what looked like eight years old she ran out going a different direction away from of Ami, her fingers ready to pull the triggers of the gun she held at any moment. 

Fire Wing crashed to the ground. Duo saw the Gundam that was silver and dark red go down and watched, as mobile suits were about to gang up on it. Abandoning the mobile suits that surrounded him he flew over and attacked the ones that were going after the fallen Gundam. 

"Woah, man I'm hot." Duo smirked as he wiped the sweat that dripped down his forehead away. 

Rei looked up and saw a black Gundam with black wings, neon green eyes and a Scythe fighting off the mobile suits. She softly said thank you even though she was the only one who heard it. Then brought her Gundam to slowly stand up. 

Duo activated his communication screen where he could see the other pilot that piloted the other Gundam he just saved. Looking through it he saw the same girl who was all beaten up by OZ and dragged in the classroom this very day, but he noticed that now it didn't even look like a scratch was on her. 

"Hey! Didn't know you were a Gundam pilot! Does that mean the other two blondies are to?" Duo question with a big grin. Rei stared at him strangely.

"Two blondies?" 

"Yeah, you know when you got thrown to the ground in the center of a classroom all beaten up and those two chicks saved your ass!" Rei's eyes burned with fire as she stared at braided hair boy that appeared on her vid link.

"That's none of your business." 

"Well then I have to destroy you, but first I'll get rid of these pests." The link blacked out as they both resumed fighting. 

Ami gathered the kids. She shot at the exit door and kicked it roughly to the ground. The kids gasped, but Ami just turned towards them with gentle eyes and requested, "Please . . . follow me." And so one did and soon the rest did the same. 

Serena wove through the narrow halls that surrounded the room the kids and Ami were supposedly in. Knocking unconscious any soldier that crossed her path and if they shot at her, they ended up dead because Serena was not in the mood of playing around.

"Let's blow it up now. We've wasted enough time." Trowa instructed. 

"Agreed." Heero replied as they aimed there Gundam's weapons towards the base and fired. 

The building shook as the floor cracked. Serena stared at the floor grimly as she kicked open the door where the children and Ami were supposed to be. Looking around she saw no one. The air was thick with heat and smoke polluted her lungs. She ignored it though as she ran out towards the forest. When she got about ten blocks away she saw a group of people being led away. 'Must be them.' Serena thought and was about to continue running as a huge explosion echoed through her ears. Not bothering to turn around she ran as far as she could go before diving to the ground covering her head with her hands and closing her eyes tightly. Screams sounded through her mind as she tried to block everything out. 

Ami turned around as she heard the explosion. The kids all watched to as it looked like a blur of colors blending together, red, orange, yellow, and gray. 'Hope they made it out okay.' Ami prayed, as she ushered the kids to move on towards a town that was near the forest and near by. 

The original Gundam Pilots surrounded the new ones, blocking off any escape they might have. 

"State your reason." A voice cut through each of their communication systems in each Gundam that was activated and present. 

"State yours." Rei countered, but Mina answered them,

"Our reason of being here is to fight for truth and justice, in other words to fight anyway possible in order to have peace or for what is right. Now your reason." 

"Mina Chain, huh." Duo thought out loud. "Well, were here for . . . basically the same reasons you are right guys? Except we follow missions from these weird scientists." Heero scowled and glared dangerously towards Duo's Gundam even though Duo couldn't see it. 

"We could join forces. We could show you around . . . our base." Lita suggested. "But only if you show us yours." 

"Deal." Duo stated. "You show us yours first though."

"How do we know you won't double cross us?" Rei's suspicion grew. 

"Rei, even if they do . . ." Mina trailed off apparently leading to something that she doesn't want the original Gundam pilots to know of. "Follow us . . . we'll lead the way."

So Heavyarms (Trowa's Gundam), Nataku (Wufei's Gundam), Wing Zero (Heero's Gundam), Sandrock (Quatre's Gundam), and DeathScythe (Duo's Gundam) all followed Dragon Spear, Goldenrod, and Fire Wing traveling through the crisp cool air. 

Serena stood up and stared at the damage that was done ignoring the dirt that was smeared across her face and clothes and on her bandaged arm of where she got shot before. 

After Ami handed over the kids towards a kind and nice lady that promised sincerely to take them to the orphanage. She knew the lady was being truthful also since telekinesis was her specialty. So she headed back and was now gazing at the shattered base before her with grim midnight blue eyes as a piece of her short blew hair fell against her left eye. 

Ami and Serena watched as a thick fog swirled around the base's ground and everything went deathly silent. Neither of them dared to move. Their eyes were both locked on the fog that was tinged red from the blood that was scattered throughout. A moment later both of their shadows darkened with the skies that faded to a darker shade of black. 


	4. Hazy Mists of Nature 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

AN: I'm really sorry that this is coming out late, I've been really busy lately and haven't really found the time to write this chapter. I'm really really sorry about this. Sailor_Silver_Moon if you are reading this (I have no clue if you are or not.) but I'm sorry I spelled you're pen name wrong. I promise I really didn't mean to do that, I also want to thank you for correcting me on Wufei's Gundam, I really appreciate it! Thank you and I thank everyone else who have read or reviewed/opinion my stories. Okay to stop boring you just to warn you I stink at grammar and L.A so if you see any mistakes I'm truly sorry or do what I do . . . just blame it on the laws of English *wink*. . . 

****

Hazy Mists of Nature 3

"Hey, Ms. Time!" Mina called out as Ms. Time nodded her head in acknowledgment, now standing in front of all of them. (Rei, Mina, Lita, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo, and Quatre.) 

"Where, may I ask is Amy and Serena?" Ms. Time questioned sternly. 

The Gundam pilots were being led towards a huge underground base that made them become in awe, (but didn't show it, except for Quatre and Duo.) Soon a lady with long dark green hair and garnet red eyes were standing in front of them as Mina greeted her. 'Wait, dark green?' Duo thought amazed. 

"Hey, Ms. Time!" 

"Where may I ask is Amy and Serena?" 

"Ugh." Mina replied moving her left foot around clearly nervous and worried, "We were sort of hoping they were here . . ." Ms. Time sighed agitated, but Duo was beyond confused and being in an area that was not safe didn't help his nerves, anything could happen. 

"Who the hell are Amy and Serena?" Mina looked at him a smiled,

"Our friends of course and pilots just like us!"

"More Gundam pilots?" Quatre asked stunned.

"Yeah, those two are like the best out of the five of us besides of course me, Rei, and Lita."

"What?" Duo asked confusion twisted his face and then he laughed finally sorting it out. 

"No you got it all wrong sista, nobody is better then Death itself here." Duo stated with a grin while pointing to himself. Mina smiled her light blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Really, what about the warrior of Venus?" 

"If the warrior of Venus is a women she's weak." Wufei grumbled.

"How about the warrior of Mars?" Rei joined in with a little twitch of a smile but it quickly disappeared, she was still worried about her sister and Amy. 'Where are they?' She wondered. Wufei glared at her. 

"Or the warrior of Jupiter?" Lita smirked also her forest green eyes bored into Trowa's and Trowa just stared back blankly, plus slightly confused that she was looking at him.

"Or how about the warrior of Mercury, ice and all." A soft gentle voice fluttered into the room causing everyone to turn around. The sight that greeted them was Ami with tangled blue hair and weary dark blue eyes, and then there was Serena . . . Serena's face was smeared with mud as was her cloths. Her arms had blotches of it and a bunch coded her black pants. 

"What happened and where were you when we were getting out butts kicked. If it weren't from these guys we would've been dead ya know?" Rei scolded both of them but her eyes bored fire straight threw Serena's ice blue. 

"Not our problem you couldn't handle it." Serena replied back her voice like frozen ice.

"Here we go again." Lita muttered as she rolled her eyes. 

"Stop it. Where were you two?" Setsuna Time demanded looking at Ami since she was most likely to answer. Ami stared at Ms. Time calmly as she responded an answer that shocked Lita, Mina, Rei, and Serena,

"Somewhere." 

"Where is somewhere?" Beryl came up next to Ms. Time with a cruel evil smile. 

"None of your concern if you didn't know about it then lets leave it that way and it's in the past so it doesn't matter." Ami dismissed it. Ms. Time's eyes darkened. 

"I'll ask you one more time where were you or I will have to do something drastic." 

"If you really need to know then we were at the same base you were helping some children to escape before you guys blew it up." Ami sighed in defeat. 

'Ami . . . you give up to easily with her.' Serena thought as she watched her very best friend. Anger burned in her veins at how Beryl always seemed to put down Ami's work and Ms. Time would just nod her head then walk away. 

"They're lying." Beryl concluded. "They wouldn't have made it out in time alive and then why would've they need their Gundams if they could've just teleported?" Ms. Time glared at Ami and Serena. The pilots all looked on . . . 'What the hell is teleport?' all ran threw their heads. Rei sensed something from Beryl but then it quickly vanished. 'Something isn't right.' Rei thought dangerously. 

"We're not lying you bitch." Serena scowled. 

"Temper, temper, honey dear. You know I'm right and you nor your . . ."Beryl looked Ami up and down, "Scrawny friend could've not done anything like that." 

Yeah, Rei and Serena are paradoxes and it would be deemed practically impossible for them to be related see . . . 

Rei- Violet/black hair . . . Serena- Golden blonde/Silver hair

Dark violet eyes . . . Ice blue eyes

Fire/blunt personality . . . Ice/silent personality

But they both have treacherous tempers when it comes about messing with there friends and no one gets away with it. For when Serena gets really mad beyond limits that she cannot withhold the flames that burn madly threw her body begging for release and when the pressures builds to much . . . BANG!  
Beryl slammed against the wall her jaw hurt like hell as she glared at Serena with pure hatred.

"Why YOU!"

"Yeah whatever who are you guys?" Serena interupted Beryl and pointed to the Gundam boys. 

"Trowa, Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei." Mina introduced them all while pointing to them. "Gundam pilots ya know."

"I knew that I just forgot which ones were which." Serena stated and was about to walk off, when Ms. Time grabbed her bandaged arm. The arm with the bullet wound she got earlier today. She turned around and glared at the lady.

"You and Ami lied to me, this causes me to give you severe punishment like I said. This punishment will be the loss of your magic." Ms. Time glared back.

'The loss of my magic? No, that means if any of them get hurt I won't be able to heal them and Ami and me are the only ones who have the power to heal.' Serena thought frantically but on the outside her eyes and face were like icy stone.

"Amy's too?" Serena questioned coldly as Ms. Time nodded her head affirmative.

"You can't do that." Serena scowled. 

"That's impossible. Our magic comes from deep within ourselves there's no way you can take it away from us." Ami replied logically.

"That is where you are wrong. Beryl has powers too and banishing other powers from other people/monsters who have them is her specialty." 


	5. Hazy Mists of Nature 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

AN: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, L.A always tends to make me mad ***grins sheepishly***. 

e-chan [pyro_techie@nervhq.org][1] thanks for asking if I need a beta reader. I probably do but I'm sorry I just don't want to. I'm thankful and touched that you asked though! And I mean that! Hope you guys like the story . . . 

Hazy Mists of Nature 4 

'The loss of my magic? No, that means if any of them get hurt I won't be able to heal them and Ami and I are the only ones who have the power to heal.' Serena thought frantically but on the outside her eyes and face were like icy stone.

"Amy's too?" Serena questioned coldly as Ms. Time nodded her head affirmative.

"You can't do that." Serena scowled. 

"That's impossible. Our magic comes from deep within ourselves there's no way you can take it away from us." Ami replied logically.

"That is where you are wrong. Beryl has powers too and banishing other powers from other people/monsters who have them is her specialty." "Follow me." 

"No, what's the point of banishing their powers?" Rei intertwined anger laced her voice. "The only thing you'll do is you'll make the team weaker and what happens if one of us gets severely hurt? They're the only ones with the power to heal."

"Wait, you guys have magical powers? You got to be kiddin' me?" Duo exclaimed shocked beyond belief. 

"Hey, if your Shinigami anything's possible." Serena muttered.

"Hey, how's it so hard to believe that I'M Shinigami!" Duo's indignant voice yelled in her ear. 'Who does she think she is!' Duo thought as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ms. Time already started to drag Serena to another room. 

"Amy, Beryl." Ms. Time commanded in her own way for them to follow and they did, for what other choice did they have? Rei was about to stop them but Mina held her back. 

"Something's not right!" Rei argued, "We can't let this happen! Mina you don't understand, I sense evil! EVIL MINA! This feeling is ten times stronger then the ones I get from OZ!" 

"It's to late." Lita softly spoke. "It's to late."

The Gundam Boys all looked at them like they were psychos only Heero and Trowa were able to keep their cool.

"Were not witches if that what you think." Mina commented dryly.

"Then what are you!" Wufei demanded.

"Inhuman." Lita stated like it was an everyday thing. 

"No shit!" Duo exclaimed his eyes were huge as everything finally sank in. Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lita.

"Why are you after OZ?"

"They're . . . up to no good. Remember just and truth is what we stand for. So if you want us to be witches . . . then let's just say were GOOD witches." Mina compromised. "And if we work together we can put OZ out of business. Deal?"

" . . ." None of the Gundam boys responded they just stared at her as if in thought.

"Deal, but none of you weak onna's are our responsibility as we aren't yours." Wufei spoke up grudgingly. 'I can't believe I agreed.' Wufei mentally hit him self, feeling disgusted with himself at the same time. 

"Good, our . . ." Mina stopped as she saw Serena, Ami, and Beryl walk out of the door they went through.

"Hey, you guys don't look any different." Mina smiled despite the bad situation. 

"Hn." Serena muttered as Ami just nodded her head. Beryl was grinning showing her red lipstick that stained her teeth as her eyes sparkled darkly. 

'That Serena girl looks tired . . . no matter what her cold exterior shows.' Heero thought suspiciously but quickly brushed it off.

"That's how it's suppose to work." Beryl responded purring, "Aren't I good or what?" She stated while staring straight at Wufei, Wufei glared at her. 

'Ami looks tired, I wonder if she's okay.' Quatre thought as he stared at Ami who looked calm and collected on the outside but deep down . . .

Ms. Time rushed out of the room Ami, Serena, and Beryl just came out of. 

"You all have a mission at Bast 211 west east and north 2 kilometers . . . move it!" They all scattered into their own Gundams (except for Beryl and Ms. Time) not wasting a second. Blasting off not looking back.

"Do you think this mission is the mission I shall conquer, my dear pet?" Beryl purred at Ms. Time.

"Yes . . . master."

At the base they found what looked like thousands of mobile suits waiting for them.

"NO!" Rei screamed through all their transmissions. "IT'S A TRAP! RETREAT!" But it was too late for an all out war has begun. 

Five hours later the battle still continued on . . . Ami and Serena Gundam's were weakened severely already as was Shenlong (Wufei's gundam.) and Quatre's Gundam Sandrock. Wufei jumped out of his cockpit onto the Earth's ground, but a blast was already heading towards his Gundam, exploding it up and causing the ground around it to break up in several pieces. Wufei flew crashing to the rocky dirt tumbling away from the battle.

"NO!" Rei screamed as she watched. Shutting down her Gundam she jumped out of the cockpit running over to Wufei kneeling by his side. 

"Damn it don't die on me . . ." Rei whispered tears gathered in her eyes but she was too stubborn to let them fall. Rei didn't know why she cared so much . . . but she did. Reaching out Rei brought Wufei's head upon her lap cradling it gently. 

Wufei squinted his eyes open only to see a beautiful pair of intense dark violet eyes stare at him . . . worriedly. "Wha . . ." Then he drifted back to the land of unconsciousness. Another blast shot wildly and it headed towards Rei and Wufei. Ami forced her Gundam up and placed herself in between the blast and Rei and Wufei. The blast hit Ami dead on but it didn't stop some of the energy that crashed into Rei as Rei protected Wufei with her body. Rei was knocked unconscious as Ami rolled out of her Gundam and landed roughly onto the rocky ground. Her limp form was raggedly breathing but she was still alive. 

"If only . . . I had my magic." Ami whispered, then closed her eyes. . . 

'Don't die on me Wufei . . .' Was Rei's last thought before she vanished with the darkness that was within her reach.

"Ami, Wufei, Rei . . . down . . ." Serena reported coldly. Lita's Gundam Dragon Spear rammed into OZ's building. Lita jumped out of her Gundam right before it exploded into enraged flames. She was knocked unconscious before reaching the ground, her last thought in as she flew against the crisp air . . . 'I wish I could've felt what is was like to fall in love . . .'

"Lita's down." Serena growled. 

"Duo's down." Serena heard Heero's emotionless voice echo in her cockpit . . . "Quatre's down." 

Mina, Heero, Mina and Trowa were the only one's left. All of a sudden all the mobile suits all self-destructed. 

"What the hell?" Serena growled as she covered her eyes ridding away the blinding lights that shot into her vision. 

Beryl watched in the distance leaning against a tree not to far way, smirking. 'This is great, just great.'

Trowa jumped out of his cockpit and headed towards Lita, Mina went to check on Rei, Wufei, and Ami. Heero and Serena just jumped to the ground examining the damage that was done. Serena, seeing her friends vulnerable like that created rage that was now boiling in her blood. Her eyes sparked with pure fire and they locked with an unforgettable purple. 

"Beryl," Serena growled in a low voice. Beryl in return smiled cruely while replying,

"How do you like my masterpiece. I believe it should win first prize. Ms. Time was such a good help to. I haven't enjoyed myself like this in a loooonnnngggg time."

"What the hell . . ." Serena questioned but Beryl cut her off,

"Easy my dear, easy, it's called . . . brainwashing. Why do you think OZ really attacked. It was because of me. Altering a couple of their thoughts was easy. Fools really they were. Ms. Time actually suspected me and was going to execute me before I could cause any severe damage, but I couldn't have that now could I. So I was forced to brainwash her. I made sure she personally . . . picked on you." Beryl grinned, her voice sounded like innocent flowers. But beneath it Serena noticed the venom of cobra as Beryl continued by pouting, "All I wanted was for you to be dead, but I guess I have to do it myself," She shook her head in what looked like remorse but really it was pure sick joy. "Say, goodbye." Serena wouldn't take it, she grabbed her gun from the back of her pants and shot at Beryl. It went straight threw her. 

"Damn it, come out coward." Serena whispered deadly. Bullets went off and she quickly shielded herself and Heero who wasn't that far from her. The bullet just bounced off. 

"That was good," Beryl's voice echoed through the crisp air. 

Mina and Trowa heard the bullets ring and quickly turned towards Serena and Heero to see what was going on. Hail poured down from the thunderous sky. Lightning stuck in all possible seconds.

Serena's now predatory eyes pounced on everything that surrounded her as she circled in her place looking around. Heero just looked around carefully, his emotionless eyes showing nothing,

'This is just to weird but no matter what I'm getting out of this alive.' Heero thought as he stared towards Rei's gundam where he thought he saw movement. Then he turned towards Serena and ended up looking straight at Serena's eyes, the predatory look was like a magnetic pull. It made him want to smile because of the spirit she showed, but of course, he didn't.

Serena looked back at where she first saw Beryl and their Beryl stood in the same spot staring at her with her purple vicious eyes. Without wasting a second Serena aimed her gun and shot three times. All striking through Beryl's flesh. Beryl's eyes went visibly wider in pain and shock, "How?" Beryl's lips mouthed, but Serena just mouthed back, 

"For my friends, for Ms. Time, for the world. Magic can't be used forever, cause it always wears you down." Beryl's eyes bugged out bigger as she took her last breath and vanished in thin air. 

Fire roared where the OZ's base once used to stand. The hail, rain, and lightning only fueled it more.

   [1]: mailto:pyro_techie@nervhq.org



	6. Hazy Mists of Nature Final Chapter

Ami started to glow . . . glow a soft blue and it flared, gasping Ami shot up and started breathing heavily . . . but in no pain.   
Serena stood there staring at the space Beryl used to occupy. Without knowing it she started to grow a pink-silver light . . . feeling a sensation she wished she had in battle she breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Events of what all happened barricaded Serena's head . . . and so did all the solutions on how she could've stopped it.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
It was pure havoc outside. Hail poured down, Lightning struck in panic starting fires left and right, and then there was the hot sun that scorched the Earth's ground. It was a weather phenomenon, there was something missing though . . . something's always missing. Tornado's hit the coasts with hurricanes not far behind, the sun shown brightly but the sky darkened, and volcano's were erupting when they were never ever supposed to again. There was something missing though . . . something's always missing.   
They all sat there in a room, silent at the happenings. The memory fresh in their minds but it's been twenty-four hours since the battle.   
Lita was sitting next to Trowa, both just staring blankly ahead of them.   
Ami was playing chess with Quatre but both taking longer then they would have of moving the pieces on the board and never looking straight in each other's eyes.   
Rei was sitting on the floor her head against Wufei's shoulder, who sat next to her leaning against the couch.   
Duo sat in a lazy boy with Mina on his lap, lazily and dazed Duo played with Mina's golden hair as she leaned against him comfortable at the crook of his arm.   
Serena stood leaning against a wall and across from her was Heero. Sharply turning Serena left and went up the stairs not to far away and not making a sound to break the silence. Everyone was in shock stuck in there own thoughts of what happened that no one noticed her leaving her spot except Heero who lifted his head and watched as she smoothly glided up the stairs though in a hurry.   
Serena's thoughts raced . . . she could've stopped what happened . . . she could've stopped what happened so that millions of innocent lives would've been spared . . . but she didn't, because her mind was to focused on completing what was asked of her. She didn't want to make a mistake that she forgot to think of alternatives.   
"There were many alternatives once you think about aren't there?" Serena whirled around towards the voice that spoke. There stood a young girl with long straight black hair and red/purple eyes. The same eyes Beryl glared at her with shock and betrayal before she vanished. Wait . . . betrayal? Something wasn't right. And that's when time froze, the keeper of time with it.  
But time never stops and therefore either does evil.   



End file.
